He Watches Her
by LuckySVFan
Summary: This is a One-Shot, that chronicles past, present, and future moments of Clark's time spent just looking at Lois.


Hi, up until now I've only written Clark and Lois love stories, so this is my first attempt at just writing something different. This is a look back at Lois and Clark's relationship before "Salvation" and sometime in the future. I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watches her as she bathes his new dog. The one she hit with her car. She sneezes and he tries, not very hard admittedly, not to laugh. The dog gets out of the tub and splashes water all over her. He doesn't hold back this time, he laughs out loud.

He watches her as she walks out of his loft. After saying or doing something outrageous. Something that always catches him off guard and leaves him speechless. Whether it's convincing him to let her keep living at his parents' home by pretending she will be homeless or reluctantly admitting that they are actually friends or insulting him right before his graduation. She always punches him in the arm, for good measure, right before she leaves.

He watches her go on and on as she is flustered about her love life. First wondering if she'll ever met someone as special as the guy who just left and later enlisting his help to see if her new boyfriend is really who he says he is. She talks a mile a minute and he barely gets a word in. However, he will definitely help her if he can; help her turn her current boyfriend into an -ex that is.

He watches her cling to life so many times, too many to count. From nearly begin drowned, from begin strangled, from almost being electrocuted, and from being stabbed in the side, just to name a few. He rescues her, he's always there for her when she needs him.

He watches her eat a bear claw after he took a bullet for her. Granted she was there to rescue him and he did heal completely after he was taken away from the kryptonite laced money, but he is milking her guilt and sympathy for him for all it's worth. This time she catches him staring at her, but that doesn't make him stop.

He watches her look over the poster for the new hire for the Good Morning Metropolis show that she was up for. He waits to try to tell her how he feels, but she as usual won't let him get a word in. He tries a few more times, then he just gives in to what he's been wanting to do for years now. He grabs her and kisses her like she's never been kissed before. She's shocked at first, but as she gives in to the kiss, he pulls her closer to him. Right where she always should have been.

He watches her from the shadows as she asks him if he can forgive her for mistaking Zod for him. He sees her sadness and guilt as she begs him to forgive her. Then she puts out the Book of Rao for him to take it. She asks him again to just say something, anything. He could have easily said a few words to let her know it was him, but he doesn't speak a word. He just does what his body tells him to do, before his mind even catches on. He pulls her into a slow passionate kiss.

And then darkness.

He watches her as she puts on a brave face as she goes about her work day, pretending that nothing has changed between the two of them. She buries herself in "research", so that she doesn't have to think or feel. She looks over at where he is sitting and stares blankly. He can see tears forming in her eyes, but she doesn't let them fall.

He watches her as she packs up the last of her things at the Kent Farm. She never realized that she owned so many things, let alone left so many boxes worth of crap at his house. She puts the last box in her car and then looks back to where he is standing on the porch. Her mouth curves up into a slight smile and he smiles back at her.

He watches her as time passes and then the joy slowly starts to return to her face. She laughs effortlessly for the first time in a long time. He watches her as she flashes a genuine smile over in his direction. Little by little, day by day, he sees love filling her life and heart again.

He watches her as she smoothes down her wedding gown. She checks her reflection in the full-length mirror, admiring her long veil which hangs in the back from her hair band. Her hair is done up, he always loved it that way. She's not wearing much make-up and of course he thinks she doesn't need it. She smiles at her reflection, as if finally satisfied by her appearance. However, he can still see the sadness that is hidden somewhere behind her hazel eyes. She takes out a small photo of him and puts in her dress, right next to her heart.

He watches her and a little boy version of herself, running in the park. The little boy definitely has his mother's hair, her eyes and her personality, unfortunately for everyone. He convinces himself that the little boy most definitely has _his_ smile. They laugh and play and then she calls his name. "Jonathan, honey, come on. It's time to go now, daddy will be home soon."

He watches her as she places flowers down at a simple grave. She sits down on a patch of grass that seems to have her imprint as she has been coming here every week, for many years. Tears fill her eyes and this time she lets them fall. "I still can't believe you're gone. I should be over it by now, really. Everyone told me I should move on, and I did, I have. But sometimes I still miss your face." She touches her hand to her lips, remembering the last time that he kissed her. Why didn't she stop him then? He was letting her know that he was her hero, the one she had always needed and he needed her. Why did he have to go? Just then her son walks up, but stands away from her. He pauses as if afraid to get too close.

"Come here, honey, it's okay." She says wiping away her tears. The little boy hesitates for a moment and then he comes to her and sits in his mother's lap.

"Daddy, said I was supposed to wait in the car, but I didn't listen."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm almost done."

"Are you talking to your friend?"

"Yes, I am."

"Even though he died?"

"Umhum. Just because someone dies doesn't mean we can't still talk to them. When we miss them we can still talk to them, even if they don't talk back."

"I don't want you to die, mommy."

"Hey," she turns him around to face her. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I would never leave you no matter what. Because even if I wasn't here on earth, I would still be with you every day. Right here." She points to his heart. "Just like my mommy is always with me."

"And your friend is with you too?"

"Yep. I know he is. He's in heaven and no matter where I am, _he's always watching over me_."

THE END

.

I in no way want this to happen, but this idea just popped into my head... Please let me know what you think! It's a little like the "Sixth Sense" when she is looking in his direction.


End file.
